Stolen Child Broken Memory
by Yarbad
Summary: <html><head></head>Alex Right died yestarday no that isn't right Alex Right came back today. Alex had been in a coma for unknown reason and had been dead for one entire day he was kept in the hospital by someone high up and manage to escape death but lost his memories in the process. Now his pas comes to haunt him when his cousin is kidnap and he's told he's the only one who can save her! Rated M.</html>


Chapter 1

My eyes shoot open I look around my alarm clock won't stop ringing of course my room consisted of a bed and a desk thats about it unless you add in my closest I open my window looking around the sun wasn't out yet so at least my alarm was right. Hey their if your wondering my names Alex Right I'm sixteen and just got out of a coma actually I was dead for an entire day from what I understand and if you'd ask anyone about me during my time in the hospital they point to a graveyard or start crying if they knew me. Funny right? No well I thought it was well kind off I guess I was just calming my nerves I was put in the hospital for unknown reason I've ask my cousin about it but she would only cry when I asked about it she's on a trip with her tennis club they're going to some competition for fun so I root for her from here and she takes off.

I almost sigh but conceal it into my chest focusing on what I was doing before hand as I walk back into the darkness known as my room and open my closet getting ready quickly white shirt gray hood blue pants and a pair of nice black and white sneakers. I walk over to the open window my cellphone on the shelf next to it I grab it looking she sent me a message I'll read it after I'm out of the house. I climb through the window hopping onto the wall "ok now I'll read it" I say hopping down and following the road to my school. "_Hey Alex how are you! I was thinking about everything we've been talking about well what we talked about before like I said before thank you I'll be coming back this afternoon after your finished with classes can you meet me at the station thanks I'll be waiting! _** "I'll come don't make it sound like I'll just come because you tell me to I'll be done at three but I've got my study group at five so don't try dragging me around alright? **_"No promises._ I chuckle my memories of the old days are slowly coming back but every time I've thought about the events that cause me to go to the hospital I feel like my brain does a reboot.

I don't like buses she told me it was something I've never liked and for some reason that made sense to me after my breakdown in the store I decided not to go to the mall to shop either so I buy my clothing from the smaller shops around the city I go to the gym as well she said I was never in to stuff like that but I guess somethings change. I stop as I walk over a bridge looking up 'what...was this feeling? I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my heads before they started flooding into my head for some reason I expected something to happen. But nothing ever did so I just continued walking before I knew it I was jogging like I wanted to avoid the area managing to get to my school and classroom quicker than I thought.

While in my second hour my phone rang I look up at my balding teacher who was writing on the board and checked my phone it was her friend again talking about something he had been trying to watch but it wouldn't work the message had a link on it. I look up confused "why would he send me the message? I shrug it off though it was on vibrate anyways I'll just click the link and let it load in my pocket. I look back up the teacher turns around at that point as well asking if anyone had any question I didn't know what was going on but I didn't raise my hand no one did so he continued with his lecture I check my phone again but instead of the loading screen I was use to my phone went black for some reason. I shake it for a moment then click a few buttons. 'Why'd I shake it first' I think to myself as my phone seems to shake rapidly lucky for me as the teacher seem to notice the bell rang and I rushed out.

I put my phone in my locker and went off to my other classes it never left my head but classes went by nothing new nothing cool nothing amazing high school things I guess. "Hey Alex" I turn around seeing a bigger guy grinning 'right I fought alot when I was at this school why though? I don't question it much as the guy cracks his knuckles and walks forward. I crouch low lifting my hands as if I was holding something a flash a memory what was it their was a blur but I manage to get it out of my head pivoting to the right as he swings his massive fist down. I kick him in the gut hard hopping he'll stop of course he proceeds charging me I jump to the left ramming him in the back so he hit the lockers he groans in pain stumbling back I stick my foot out and he trips backwards. I crouch down extending my hand "dammit sorry Alex I know you don't remember but you promise if I beat you you'd consider joining my club. I shrug "I'm sorry I'm not interested in anything" besides I rub my arm and leg jesus is this guy made of stone my arms felt really heavy for some reason.

Without another moments thought and his rambling had ended of how amazing his club was I walk to my locker opening it. Low grades average looks fighting I'm great at if its just someone I have to predict but who the hell going to hire someone who knows only self defense? "Alex" I look over a girl walks up to me "how have you been? I shrug opening the locker "fine I'm sorry about you know" she laughs shaking her head "it be awkward trying to couch you back into our relationship I don't mind waiting a little while and I've notice you've reverted back into some of your old habits. I laugh 'so she saw me fighting perfect. "Sorry I remember I promise you I wouldn't fight anymore I don't want to but old bullies and people who know little about me keep coming. She shakes her head "don't worry I believe you Alex you've never lied to me. 'I'm lying right now I don't even know her name I just remember we had a relationship!

She hugs me as I close my locker "please try to remember alright" my hands stay a bit away from her but finally rest on her back "yeah I promise. 'Could I keep that promise was I just saying it because she hug me was it just the spur of the moment? Dammit why does life throw complicated shit like this at me. I look at her she chuckles "I forgot how serious you are during school I'll wait for the fun you to come out after school. That is something I kept with me even without my memories I seem to have this warmth inside me when I leave this school like something here is holding me back from happiness but I can never figure it out who what it is maybe it was just the memory lost itself or the feeling of being lost I don't know but I couldn't no wouldn't give you an answer as I am now sorry.

I check my phone as I exit the front of the school I must have walked a bit faster its only three five I guess I've got time I'll just walk. I stop my speed walk walking down the street I walk onto that bridge I look up again theirs nothing their but my heart won't stop racing now. I shake it off quickly though running past the bridge I check the time three forty five how long had I been looking up?! I enter the train station seeing the group of tennis player chatting with each other. In that small group I spotted her "Elizabeth! The girl looks up elizabeth even though my cousin was one of those girls you couldn't stop to just stare at she was kind of shy around new people she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She smile standing up her small red and white shirt hardly stopping her bust from trying to push forward I notice she also had these snowy white teeth that might be the only thing we shared I was average brown hair and hazel it might have been dark brown but it was still brown.

Oh forgot to throws this into the ball park but I have a complex about love it something that stuck with me through the memory loss I guess bad habits like that die hard. She hugs me I look around trying to make sure no ones staring at her to much she was like my little sister who wouldn't wear fucking pants but instead these small black shorts. I get it though she was in her tennis uniform but if I remember correctly the old advisor of the team chose these out fits from what she said the old advisor was a guy. I growl under my breath clenching one of my fist 'you horny bastard' I think to myself "we should get going I still got my study group to deal with at five so" she nods grabbing her things from the table and walking with me. "So how things go? I ask as we walk past some familiar things I must have walk past today "oh we won I couldn't believe it thanks for sending me those flowers when you her I got hurt" she laughs. I shrug she had twisted her ankle at the end of the game and kept going no way I wouldn't send support it just seem like the brotherly thing to do well cousinly thing to do.

She looks at the sky sighing "doesn't it look beautiful tonight? I look up shrugging "its not night yet the sun still setting. I said she nods laughing "I guess your right your being serious again aren't you" she pokes me I shrug "I thought this was my personality. I grin but I notice her smile had faded a bit bringing it up to her was like trying to throw a egg a bullet train and hope the egg gets across fine. You only find out the eggs broken after a few moments when the train passes and if your lucky you see a bit of yolk somewhere on the platform. I stop the bridge again I manage to stop myself from looking up but it was only to catch the person who was standing there looking up their hand reaching out to the sky was their something black coming from their hand. "Um sorry do you mind if we get by you? She ask the boy lowers his hand a bit "I was right your both here" he begins chuckling. "Master been waiting for you two to sh**_ow up!_** They launch forward grabbing Elizabeth I snap back into myself swinging my foot at them.

It doesn't even get close! My entire foot is grabbed by a giant black shadow that comes from the boys back "**_master gave me this power I won't lose to the cursed one! _** I glare hopping back looking at Elizabeth who had passed out was it from shock it had to be. His voice goes back to being human but the black shadow's increase turing into a black key firing towards me hitting where my heart should be I scream out in pain. A chime rings from my phone and a bright light shines.

POV:?

The giant light fires into the sky causing a small crack in the sky the boy laughs "perfect perfect the seal its broken master leave your vessel become the beast that will eat this world! The boy shadow still holds Elizabeth as Alex holds his head screaming memories flash through his head quickly to quickly to see but something like an understanding of the situation fly's into his head as shadows start flying from his heart. He raises his hand a ring falls onto his middle finger. And with it a blue light shines down on the shadows that had stop moving "why did it stop I use the key everything was going as planed! A flash and something fires into the ground next to Alex hand he grabs the area closest to his hand swing the object at the shadows as if he knew what it was. The shadows screech out in pain firing in every direction towards a giant portal in the sky. The boy glares at Alex grabbing Elizabeth and going to jump off the bridge alex runs forward screaming as he slashes at the boy cutting off one of his shadows the boy glares snapping his fingers one of his shadows grab Elizabeth floating towards the portal in the sky.

"You I knew you ruin everything! The boy black hands fire toward Alex. Alex flinches covering his face only to feel a warm sensation leave his body and screeching come from The boy "its good to see you again" Alex open his eyes in confusion "I know your confused right now but this is your only chance to save Elizabeth and kill these things. The girl floated in the sky she was made of fire not just any normal kind blue flames! Alex screams falling back the black hands and portal already scared the shit out of him but now flying fucking fire girls no god damn way. "Alex calm down just try your best you'll calm down if you can beat. She stops as a black hand smacks her towards alex. "You fucking bitch to get in my way as well know your place!

Alex looks at the girl then the hand that were now launching towards them he lets his eyes shuts letting memories of her voice her body those blue flames come back to him he lifts the object in aiming it at the shadows his eyes snaps open and he screams it "Kira. The girl vanish in a burst of flames blue fire appearing on the object revealing a katanna. Alex runs forward slashing at the hands "you two will not get in the way again! The boy howls running forward "he's only a superior fade he's nothing to us focus remember. Alex feels another object in his hand as he blocks the boys shadows with the sword he aims with the other object. "So your starting up again then let me pull the trigger as well! Green flames appear on the object revealing a revolver Alex pulls the trigger shooting the boy in the head he screams out in pain and slowly burns away in the green fire a light shines from him shooting into alex.

Alex falls back panting he drop the katanna and revolver looking at the now two floating figures "does...he seem weaker to you? The boy who look like alex ask "Cross" Kira says with a sigh "he only just awoken he's probably confused right now after the seal on it and his memories were broken every other object he sealed came to him as well not just that thing. "Things everything makes sense I can't really remember what happened but you two your important to me " Alex says Kira nods "were your Servants master one of the nine that are inside of you. Alex looks at her confused "you have nine extra souls inside of you if that helps and for the reason of keeping that under lock down could you manage only that many. Alex nods "you sealed your memories and inside the box or the sky. She says pointing upwards "the lock on your heart that connected to the sky could never be open until you seek the answers for yourself.

Cross spreads his arm "and when your curiosity finally got this big a superior fade manage to break the bindings the nine of us had been working on to keep you from wondering or learning any more than you needed and it seems the binding has manage to erase the memories of everyone we knew when we were together we don't even remember but we I know you beat me so your the boss. Cross chuckles "what he's trying to say" Kira starts "is that were happy to see you again but it seems that when they unlocked the binding they took some of your abilities or part of your souls they're dormant right now because of that but they might get sucked up entirely if we don't do something! Alex looks up at the portal that was slowly closing "this is a monday for us? He ask the two nod "and were a team? The two nod "so then this be the point in time where I jump in head first right? The two nod smiling this time as Alex got to the edge of the bridge looking at the bright light "well then we shouldn't keep the bad guy's waiting! With that the three lunged into the portal that closed as they entered Kira holding the blade for him and cross the revolver.

"Alex. Alex looks forward as boy laying on a bed a scythe behind him stares at him with a blank expression like his body was to tired to make any other expression but blank. "It looks as though I have enough energy to help you so use me when you need me but...*yawns*.,,remember don't make it to much of a hassle. WIth that Alex fell back into reality "shit were fallinggggggggg! Alex yells flailing around in the air Kira and cross fire towards him grabbing him the three fly towards alleyway crashing.

The boy pulls himself from the rubble sighing "you alright? He looks up at the floating girl nodding "yeah just didn't expect for it to happen like that" he says smiling "oh that makes sense sorry about that " he shakes his head "you said after everything she came here? She nods "yes but it looks like they didn't come alone. She looks over shadowy figures glare at them "right that makes sense this is my fault I'll deal with every last one of them to stop this guy" he pulls out his blade "kira" he says simply she fires towards his blade blue flames appearing on it. He nods firing forward "alright then lets end this" he dunks under one of them slashing upwards the one behind him lunges but before it gets close the fire shoots off slashing through it. The boy flips around as he slashes his blade through another aiming his magnum and firing it blows of the head of another he spins the blade on his hand putting the magnum away it turns into a scythe he fires forward slouched a bit spinning through all of them.

He stops at the edge of the alley way spinning the scythe and turning it into a katanna and magnum again looking back the figures explode into nothing. "The fade so boring I'm going to sleep" the boy says standing straight "thanks for that" he says smiling kira floats next to him "so what are we going to do..." he looks over "say it " he says smiling "its me" she nods "Alex. He looks around "I don't know the area we should try to start a scene maybe that's always worked in the pass" she nods "but a good scene or a bad one? He thinks about it walking out of the alley way "maybe" a scream a bit away "don't move or we shoot" Alex looks at her "let say were doing a bit of community service alright? She smiles "then lets go" she turns into a small blue flame flying into his pocket.

Alex walks over slowly 'you nervous? She ask in his head 'no just taking my times not everyday I get to face armed men...actually. She starts laughing 'your right but after this what do think will happen? He shrugs thinking about it for a moment "maybe a record deal. He says out loud the guys turn around aiming their weapons at him "you who are you" the boy sighs taking the ring off and putting it onto another finger "my name doesn't matter but if you insist its cross! He fires forward aiming the magnum and firing hitting the guys weapons and knocking them away Cross smacks the first one over the head with the gun the next one comes in with a punch Cross pivots grinning kicking into the mans gut they groan in pain Cross lifts his leg around "lights out" he says slamming his leg into the back of their head.

"Boss looks like we've got a problem" one of the men say the man turns around looking at him confused "what do you mean a huntress hunter? The man shakes his head "some kid busted into the front and started knocking out all of our guy's we've only hit them once but it just made them grin! The man thinks about it "must be one of those brats but it doesn't matter were in the back meaning they have to go through the front and thats three rooms away and filled with armed men. Cross holds one of the men by their neck using them as a human shield they throw the man at another one jumping over the counter and kneeing the next one in the face knocking down a door he rolls in guns firing at him. "Fine you want to play with fire here" he waves his hand across and green fire burns away their weapons "how did he" before the guy can finish the thought Cross punches him with two green flaming fist sending him flying through the next door.

"Sir the men have inform their at the last door" the man nods tossing the cigar "then well be off we got most of what we were after anyways. The door fly's open Cross comes out dusting himself off a man over his shoulder and another being drag by their tie. "You the big bad boss? The man looks over "maybe small introductions are in order my name Roman what about you" Cross fires his magnum hitting the guy with the rifle far off "I'm the one who doesn't talk when spoken to if you want him here. He drops the two guys taking off the ring "oh so he already did this much damage not like I couldn't see it but Cross is one of those never kill and tell kind of guy's you know what I mean? Alex walks forward with a smile "you wanted to talk how about you come with me I take you to the police and then I won't have to fight you how about it?

Roman thinks about it lifting his cane "how about this instead " he fires blowing back alex who hits the wall falling to a knee as he pulls himself out he looks up seeing the man already going to leave. Alex runs forward "wait alex you shouldn't exceed the limit your suppose to do we need to conserve our strength incase more Fading show up. Kira says to him quietly "alright sorry I get that but I hate guy's like that" he turns towards the front of the place "Schnee what" he says confused "I thinks it might be the name of the store" Kira says "that makes sense " Alex nods. He looks "cross I'm not gonna ask how did it but you did it" he says walking into the room all the guy's where tied up "actually he didn't do it I was the one who did it on his spree of destruction. Alex chuckles "you two are always helping each other out like that glad to see where still so close" Kira smiles "I'll stay in my flame form " Alex nods as she flies into his pocket.

He walks over to the hostages untying them "wow this must have been one big hit to have even hostages huh? He sighs after untying half of them "maybe I should use my blade? 'That might scare them' Kira says Alex sighs "right right" he continues to untie everyone Standing up "alright then how's that? The man he unties nods standing up "thanks that feels alot better are you a hunter by chance" Alex laugh "no well unless you count that time I kill that pig and punch that cow and kick that chicken" he shakes his head "the feels" he says wiping his eyes "right well then tell me who are you if not a hunter? Alex smiles standing "a boy late for school I guess" Alex helps the man walk over to the front "it looks as though the police have arrive" the man says Alex nods "that it does" he says grinning "I should be going then" Alex says yawning 'aren't we waiting around for the cops to see us? Alex thinks about Kira question for a moment "I think where fine as we are besides her presence is in this city I just have to find it" he looks over at her smiling "right?

"yes that's about it" Alex nods "then why don't we go get something to eat I'm starving. "Yes the person who stop them he's over their" Alex freezes turning around the man stood their with a blonde woman pointing at him "you don't say" she says walking over with a glare on her face "so did we get a good reputation for this or not" Kira ask quietly as the woman gets closer "looking at it from this stand point I'd say we've manage to good in a bad way" he says as the woman grabs his arm "come with me young man" she says pulling him forward "why is every child out their doing a better job at protecting the city than the police? Alex doesn't answer knowing the question not for him just follow silently.

"So then Alex was it" Alex nods "you stop a heist in progress full of armed men without any help" Alex shakes his head "then who help you" Alex shrugs "can I say the little voice in my head? The man takes a sip off his coffee showing a video feed from the camera. "So tell me how you manage to do all this an come out unharmed " Alex laughs "I know you only manage to get one camera working but if were being honest I was blown into a wall and stabbed with a knife. "You enjoy violence Mr." Alex smiles "Right" he nods "right then why did you fight those men? Alex shrugs "I was thinking about doing something interesting today I guess lets leave it at that" he says with a smile 'are you trying to make him mad? Alex sighs inwardly 'kira I was randomly thrown into a room with two people asking me multiple question about an event that would be consider a good deed with no casualties if you think about it like that their holding me here under a unknown reason I don't think they can do that unless their questioning me about the perp and they haven't just ask me why I was their.

Alex looks up seeing the two talking about something "how old are you " Alex smiles "sixteen" he says calmly "would you like to attend my school" Alex looks up "hell no" he says raising his hand "what do you mean? Alex smiles standing up "Elizabeth told me about recruiters like you just looking for the special smart kind of people! 'This is just your fear of private schools kicking in and he hasn't even said it was a private school yet! Alex groans 'kiraaa don't take their side' Alex complains "I see can you tell me any other reason if I can justify why I want you at my school. Alex looks at him nodding "alright then have you ever played chess? Alex nods "of course" he says a sudden image flashes in his head and he shakes it away whatever the memory was he was trying to push it down far away from his mind.

"I don't like to look at chess with only logic I like to have a certain aspect of hope on the bored as well something that'll give my opponent a little scare. But I also want something like a limiter that'll calm the game down for me to think you've taken those to and mixed them with yourself from what I see in these images is a monster ready to destroy everything in its sights without stopping. Cross chuckles 'why thank you' he takes a bow inside Alex head almost causing Alex to laugh. "But I also see a mystery in the shape of a normal smiling boy who doesn't show true emotion at times and then completes amounts at others. 'Maybe we should have pick a bad rep' Alex thinks almost groaning around till kira sighs " glad to see your almost exactly like your old self.

Alex thinks about it with Kira and Cross "what does your school do. The man smiles "if I said my name was Ozpin would that clear things up? "Nope but I'm guessing you've heard the term condescending prick before because it kind of floating up your river. Alex says with a smile Ozpin chuckles "I think I've heard Goodwitch use the term before in my general direction but to be called such a thing. Alex sighs "Well I guess I'll have to leave not knowing what your school does. With a sigh Ozpin leans forward "we fight monsters. He says as if it wasn't a big deal Alex nods 'does he mean the fade? Alex thinks to himself 'your seriously acting like your old self welcome back to the team boss! Cross says inside Alex head with a laugh. Alex nods standing up and extending him hand "if thats the case then I have no choice do I. Ozpin nods taking his hand "I'd suggest you take the dust plane that'll be coming in the morning the other first years will be taking it as well if you'll excuse me . Ozpin nods.

Alex nods stepping out of the building looking around the three walk through the city for a hour before Alex turns to the confused "what's a dust plane? Kira and Cross shrug "we can fly their but we don't know where the school is. Kira says with a sigh "dammit were suppose to save the world and get her back how the fuck can we not find a plane! Cross yells "stay in my pocket you two we don't know how people will react to two floating fire balls. The two fire back in as Alex looks around. "Should we ask around? Kira says "no I see a giant metal object in the sky. Alex says "maybe we should beat some people for information. Cross "no I already found it over their" Alex points but the two continue. "No way we can just ask" Kira yells "yeah after we kicked a little ass first! Alex looks at the man asking for a ticket. "Sorry but whatever this green stuff is we don't accept it Lien only. Alex sighs "guys stop fighting can you help me out with this situation?

"A the breeze is so amazing" Kira yells "yeah I prefer if it was a little less breezy! Alex yells "chill man we've gone through worst today are you afraid of heights or something I though you've been on a plane before? Alex nods "I have just not on the god damn wing of the plane! The two look around remembering where they were and the fact alex was holding onto them for dear life. "Oh sorry master forgot you can't control yourself like we do right now can you? Kira says pulling Alex a bit closer. Cross laughs "just don't get sick. Alex glares at Cross "no way I'd get sick motion sickness isn't a. Even out side you could hear the boy throw up "...thing" Alex sighs shaking his head "am I dreaming or something? Alex ask Cross grins "if its a dream you've been having fun right? Alex nods "don't worry this isn't a dream and your perfectly safe. "Ah Kira. Alex says "yes Master" she says happily "your turning into human form and your burning into the wing!


End file.
